Geralt of Rivia (Video Games)
|-|The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt= |-|The Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings= |-|The Witcher= Summary Geralt of Rivia (Polish: Geralt z Rivii) is a witcher and the main protagonist of the video game adaptation of the Witcher series by Andrzej Sapkowski, including The Witcher, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings and The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Like all Witchers, Geralt is a monster hunter for hire. He possesses superhuman abilities and is a master swordsman. During the Trial of the Grasses, Geralt exhibited unusual tolerance for the mutagens that grant Witchers their abilities. Accordingly, Geralt was subjected to further experimental mutagens which rendered his hair white and may have given him greater speed, strength, and stamina than his fellow Witchers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Geralt of Rivia, White Wolf (Gwynbleidd in the Elder Speech), The Butcher of Blaviken Origin: The Witcher (Video Games) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 90 years old Classification: Human, Witcher Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Master Swordsman and Skilled Marksman, Enhanced Senses (Has night vision, can detect magic with his pendant, an enhanced sense of smell, and can see through walls with certain potions), Can attack spirits while they are intangbile with certain oils/materials, Magic (Can perform rudimentary magic with his signs), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection with Quen (Reflects 50% of the damage it takes back at the attacker), Fire Manipulation with Igni, Mind Manipulation with Axii, Telekinesis and Ice Manipulation with Aard/Piercing Cold, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation with Yrden/Heliotrope (Both signs significantly slow down enemies. Yrden can poison and shoot lightning, as well as force spirits to become tangible), Illusion Negation with the Eye of Nehaleni, Resistance to illnesses and several poisons. With Potions, he can increase his physical abilities, Absorb Poisons to gain health, Induce Pain, Turn his blood into poison, Resist Acids and Hypnosis, and Slow Time after killing enemies Attack Potency: Small Building level (Able to harm dragons, who can do this by casually walking forward. Can also trade blows with those who can harm him. Can easily beat rock trolls to death with his bare hands. Can freeze humans solid with Piercing Cold) Speed: Transonic (Slower than, but somewhat comparable to Dettlaff, who can create sonic booms by moving. Can easily swat away arrows at point-blank range) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift large boulders and wrestle with rock trolls. Pulled a dragon's head hard enough to make it lose control and crash) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from dragons), higher with Quen (Able to tank what would otherwise be lethal attacks) Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range with Swords, several meters with signs and bombs, dozens of meters with a crossbow Intelligence: High (Skilled alchemist and monster hunter with decades of experience. Trained and carefully developed from birth for combat) Weaknesses: Can only use a small number of signs consecutively, taking too many potions can poison and kill him. His weapons require time-to-time maintenance to work at peak condition. Standard Equipment: Witcher Medallion, Silver Sword, Steel Sword, Multiple bombs and potions, Nehaleni Eye Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Whirl: A spinning attack that strikes all foes in the surrounding area. Maintaining the attack consumes Stamina and Adrenaline. * Axii Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is a mental wave that triggers a hex that causes an enemy to obey witchers' commands. The effect can wear off over time or be broken via damage from the casting witcher. It can also be used to temporarily disable opponents. * Heliotrop Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is made by crossing one's wrists and works as a buffer against physical and magical attacks. * Yrden Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It forms a magical trap on the ground which slows down enemies within its range. It is also able to create a floating sign which conjures small lightning bolts. * Igni Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires. It can also be used for something more subtle, such as lighting a torch or a campfire. Igni is incredibly effective against foes that are weak to fire. ** Firestream: Igni sign can also be used to emit a continuous stream of fire. * Quen Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. When cast it forms a protective forcefield around the casting witcher. It can also be used to create a field which absorbs damage and converts it into regeneration. ** Sun Quen: Quen sign can be empowered to set fire to opponents attacking Geralt. * Aard Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knockdown or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. ** Piercing Cold: Aard sign can be empowered to freeze targets on hit, it's incredibly effective against a group of opponents and makes many of them explode. Others Notable Victories: Guts (Berserk) Guts' Profile (Note: Golden Age Guts was used) Vampirella (Vampirella) Vampirella's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Wolverine (X-Men Film Series) Wolverine's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Wolf (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) Wolf's Profile (Speed was equalized, 9-A keys were used) Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Sword Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Witcher Universe Category:Game Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Bow Users Category:Brawlers Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users